Chet's Mess Up, Johnny's Nightmare and Roy's Rage
by arllry
Summary: Chet messes up big time when Johnny helps him when he's drunk and Roy's super pissed about it * warning story contains rape and depression could be a trigger * I know nothing about being a Firefighter, paramedic police, or any actual fact about how a case like this would be handled so there will be discrepancy's and wrongness in the story but I ask you to remember it is fiction


5

 **Chet's Mess Up, Johnny's Nightmare and Roy's Rage**

By: arllry

Summary-Chet messes up big time when Johnny helps him when he's drunk and Roy's super pissed about it * **warning story contains rape and depression could be a trigger** * I know nothing about being a Firefighter, paramedic police, or any actual fact about how a case like this would be handled so there will be discrepancy's and wrongness in the story but I ask you to remember it is a fictional story and meant to be read as such I did not write this as if it is fact I know it's not

 _A/N thanks to_ _donna tozer_ _and_ _rose_ _for being a couple of the people to inspire me to get this rewrite finished and up it means a lot to know people like me story's so thank you to all who do like it also thanks to_ _rose_ _for editing this for me it was a big help_

All of station 51's A shift were at Paramedic Roy Desoto's place for a Fourth of July BBQ and everyone was having a good time. Mike the shifts Engineer was talking with Hank Stanly better known to crew as Cap, implicitly short for his title as captain. They were having a good time sitting and drinking beer… just two friends catching it up on their lives. Seeing as their job was so high tack, the men of 51 were very close… so close they would die for one another. Not just because their jobs demanded it of them but because they took the term fireman brotherhood to the next level. Everyone in the L.A. Firefighting Department knew there was no better team than the Station 51 A shift. Other shifts and stations strived to be as good and well working as 51's A shift seemed to be… almost as if they could read each other's minds. That was even more true for the A shifts two paramedic teammates Roy and John Gage, better known as Johnny and in the heat of the moment they almost seemed to just be an excitation of one another knowing what the other needed before any word was spoken… knowing when the other was having a hard time and needed a little more help or wanted to do it on their own… needed to prove something to themselves. Even outside of work Roy and Johnny were almost always together… Johnny helping Roy watch his son Chris and little girl Jenny, or as Johnny called her Princess, or Roy helping Johnny clean his apartment or just hanging out being best friends.

Back at the BBQ Mike and Cap were talking on the back deck of Roy and his wife's house. From there they could oversee the back yard where they saw the other members of their team. Firefighter Chester Kelly who went by his nickname Chet and Johnny were playing with both Roy and Caps kids. Running around supposedly playing football but looked more like 'keep away from Chet' with Johnny and Jenny being the unstoppable force leading the charge. Firefighter Marco Lopez was over on the other side of the deck with Roy trying to help him cook on the grill but Roy wasn't letting him because Marco's way of cooking was to make everything spicy enough that they would need a firefighter crew to put the mouths out _(pun intended lol)_. As the party progressed, all the men were happily chatting, eating and drinking… well not Johnny. He hated to drink and although no one knew for sure but it was suspected by many of his friends that Johnny grew up being an abused child. Many of the signs were there and from what Roy had gotten out of his suddenly tight lipped friend, his drunk of an Uncle had adopted him at a young age, after the terrible death of his Indian father and white mother. Everyone knew being a half Indian brought their friend many problems… from the Indian culture and the white people who still held on to the thought they were superior to everyone not of their skin color. Anyway Johnny never drank. He had tried a few times but never drank more than a few sips before stopping. The women still sober and seeing as it was getting late drove the men home. Cap's wife took him and their kid's home, Roy's wife taking Marco and Mike home. Johnny decided he would take Chet home being that they lived close to one anther

On the way to Chet's place Johnny decided to just bring him home with him seeing that Chet had, had so much to drink he was really drunk. So drunk, Johnny was concerned that if he slept alone at home he may have medical problems. So Johnny was going to watch him overnight, then take him home the next day. Once home Johnny helped Chet up to his apartment and laid him on his side on the front room couch… then went and got pillows and blankets for the both of them. Tucking in his friend and making a make shift bed on the floor next to his friend, Johnny laid down and dozed. In the early hours of the morning Johnny awoke. Used to living on a ranch up one the reservation, he had had to get up early every day to do morning chores and now he could almost never sleep in. He checked Chet and then went to make morning coffee. The smell must have woken Chet cause Johnny saw him get up and slowly make his way to the bathroom, all the booze obviously still in his system… if the way he was walking was anything to go by. Johnny turned back to the coffee now done, putting it in two cups thinking he could start the sobering process with Chet and get him to drink some.

Suddenly two arms were around him and Chet was whispering in his ear "you know you have a cute butt".

Johnny had never made it a secret he was gay… he wasn't out and telling everyone in the world but when asked/accused he was truthful and said yes. Over the years people had reacted differently but the guys at 51 didn't mind not treating their friend any differently and even defending him when needed. Over the years Chet had opened up about being Bi and received the same warm welcome Johnny had but the two had never talked about or expressed anything romantic between each other… so this was new for Johnny and so far he didn't like it.

"Umm thanks I guess" Johnny hastily responded.

"Mm yeah you're cute" Chet said back now nuzzling Johnny's neck where it met his shoulder "I've had my eye on you John boy" Chet continued and started to kiss Johnny in the same spot he was nuzzling.

Johnny turned and pushed Chet away "Chet no stop I don't like you that way… sorry bud, we're friends and all but the line stops there okay?"

"I want more John I want you screaming my name." Chet pushed Johnny against the counter now behind him with the coffee and started to kiss him.

Johnny and Chet were both firefighters so they both had muscle but Chet had one thing Johnny didn't… weight. Johnny was always skinny and he always thought he was lucky it made him look good but now he wished he had more weight like Chet did because Chet was using his weight to his advantage at the moment. Being on tails floor Johnny was able to get the upper hand on his drunk friend in footing and pushed him away going to the living room, intent to use the phone to call Roy for help. He didn't get far because he was knocked to the floor landing on his back with Chet on top of him "I'm taking you Johnny and I'm doing it now." Chet said now angry that he had been rejected and his judgment was clouded by the alcohol.

The perfect storm of events had just happened because as Johnny was going to the phone he was headed to the coffee table and the push had caused him to reflexively turn to see what was pushing him. Doing this had made it so that his head came in contact with the corner of the table hard enough to temporarily knock him for a loop unaware of what was going on and in pain. Chet took advantage of this a tore Johnny's pants and boxers off in one go and pulled himself out of his own pants. Chet then with no foreplay or prep started to take Johnny. Johnny started to come back to his senses feeling the pain of what was going on. He started to struggle but the pain in his head and from his lower back side made moving hard. Chet then pinned him down and Johnny gave up and let it happen silently crying waiting for Chet to stop. It didn't take long for his drunk friend to finish and roll off him. It took a few minutes but Johnny slowly got up and hid in the bathroom feeling violated, hurt and angry. Soon the anger left as he thought to himself about how he could have done something… he was a firefighter he should have been strong enough to make Chet stop and he should never have given up… that was like saying yes. So in a way he had let Chet… he was disappointed in himself and felt fear of what Chet would next do, feeling for sure it would happen again. He felt as though he couldn't even tell anyone… I mean who would believe his close friend and team mate would do this. Plus that Jonny was unable to fight him off was something no one would believe. So Johnny was alone and Chet was now a very scary person.

Johnny, unaware of it, hid in the bathroom for hours. Just repeating in his mind what had happened over and over, belittling himself for not fighting …for giving up… for letting it happen. He was also unaware he was bleeding from his backside. Meanwhile in the front room in the early afternoon Chet woke with a massive hangover. When he was awake enough he found himself in Johnny's apartment and found himself out of his pants. He quickly righted himself and looked around for clues as to what had happened the night before. He saw where he had obviously slept and by the looks of it he hadn't slept alone. Maybe he had slept with a girl and Johnny was talking her home. The assumption was further proven right to him when he went to the kitchen to see two mugs of coffee. So he thought he was right and figured he would do his friend a favor and clean up before he walked home to call Roy for his car which was still at Roy's place.

Roy woke to the phone ringing. He was grateful his wife had taken the kids out so he could sleep off the drinks. He answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Roy, it's Chet. My cars there whenever you can bring it by that'd be great. I'm home all day today" Chet said on the other line

"Oh okay Chet sure thing. I just got to stop by Johnny's first this afternoon then after that I should be able to drop it off… that sound okay?" Roy asked his friend.

"Yeah sounds great so say around seven you'll be here right?" Chet asked Roy answered "yeah me and Johnny have to plan the big camping trip we take the kids on every year. It's coming up next month and we need to make sure we have everything… don't want a repeat of last year."

Chet laughed "yeah I heard about that. Johnny forgot the tents and you guys spent two nights cramped in his and your cars with the kids."

"Yeah to say it was close quarters is putting it lightly. Anyway I better get over there to his placer. I'll just drive your car over then drop it off… your place is close enough to John's that I can walk back to his place and have him give me a lift home. Bye now Chet"

"Bye Roy" the phone call ended.

After the phone call Roy got up and got ready, got into Chet's car and headed over to his best friend's apartment. Roy knocked on John's door but got no answer. He knew John was home… he saw his car in the parking lot and Johnny always let him know if there was a change in their plans. He took the spare key Johnny had given him to get in, finding it already unlocked. He was now starting to get worried… this was so unlike Johnny. Roy looked in the bedroom and kitchen but didn't find his partner. The only room left was the bathroom. He knocked on the restroom door "John you in there buddy? It's me Roy here to do the planning." No answer still "I'm coming in okay?" Roy opened the door slowly giving Johnny time to stop him or cover up.

Johnny was still sitting in the same spot on the floor hugging his knees to his chest, naked from the waist down and sitting in a mix of dry and fresh blood, dry tear tracks on his face. Roy was shocked to see what was behind the door. He immediately dropped to his knees in front of his friend "Johnny?! Johnny are you okay? What happened?"

Johnny didn't respond staring blankly ahead as if he was not even present in his body. Roy went into paramedic mode and checked his friend over. What he found unnerved him more. His friend was deep in shock and there was evidence pointing to rape.

By this time John was starting to realize he wasn't alone anymore. Still upset and scared he cringed back and pleaded for what he thought was Chet to go away "no…no don't..go..go away"… his voice was weak because of his dry throat.

Roy tried to comfort his friend "Johnny it's me, Roy… you're okay buddy everything's fine now."

"Roy..?" Johnny questioned what he was seeing at first but finally seeing clearly and hearing the all too familiar voice. He knew he was safe with his friend.

Johnny all of a sudden lurched himself onto Roy crying on his shoulder. Roy, in the time he had checked his friend over had the brain to call for a squad and an ambulance to come and get his friend to the hospital for help. "Yes Johnny it's me… you're okay… I've got ya" Roy comforted his brother as he would his son. "John what happened?" he asked hoping his friend could explain what was going on.

"You won't believe me… you won't… I let it happen… I should have fought him off but I let it happen" Johnny brokenly responded.

Roy hated what he was hearing. It sounded more and more like a rape but who would do this to his dear friend? "I believe you Johnny.. I do… who did this? Tell me please" Roy begged his friend for any information he could get.

"Drunk… he was drunk… I know he was… he pushed me… I don't know… think I hit my head… it hurt… he was already doing it… I could feel him in me… I hated it… I gave up… I let him do it… I just LET HIM DO IT!" Johnny was getting more and more upset.

Roy hoped help would get there soon. His friend really need it. "Johnny it's okay… I know you hated it and didn't want it… I believe you but who was it Johnny… did you know his name? What he looked like?"

All Johnny did was nod to this.

"Can you tell me?' Roy asked.

In a tiny whisper the name slipped out of Johnny's mouth and hung in the air like a thick smog making it hard for anyone to breathe "Chet."

Roy's blood ran cold hearing this… he thought to himself _**–you mean to tell me one of us did this to him…NO! he's not one of us if he can do this to Johnny… I'll make him pay-**_ . A small voice in his head pointed out that what if Johnny was wrong and he was confused by the head injury or lying but Roy knew better. His friend was never more honest than when his defaces were down like they were in this situation. He also knew that Chet had a habit of doing things when he was drunk that no one would think he would otherwise do… it was rare but it did happen when Chet had a lot to drink. Help came for Johnny and Roy told them of what he thought about it being a rape and that it must have just happened in the last 12 hours if the blood was anything to go by. Johnny was taken to the hospital where more of his friends were waiting to take care of him. Nurse Dixie McCall and Dr. Kelly Brackett, Head doctor and nurse of the ER and two close friends would make sure Johnny was taken care of and given the proper and necessary care leaving Roy free to go handle Chet.

Roy drove to Chet's house in a rage but as he drove he figured he would hear Chet out. Maybe Johnny was a little confused because of his head. He would give Chet the benefit of the doubt but the moment anything seemed fishy Roy was going to get him. He got there and went and knocked on the door. Chet answered "Hey Roy thanks man, want to come in for a moment?" he asked Roy.

"Yes I do me and you got some things to talk about and you better have a god dame good answer, cause if not then I'm going to get you" Roy said angrily storming into Chet's house.

Hearing the anger and the fact that Roy cursed, was enough to get Chet's full attention.

"Hey man, what's up man… why you so angry with me? If you didn't want to I could have found a way to get my car" Chet said.

"Like you found a way in to Johnny!" Roy yelled.

"What? what do you mean Roy… you don't make any senses?"

Roy explained "when I got to Johns place I found him on the floor of his bathroom sitting in blood, deep in shock. When he started to come to, he was really upset. I talked to him and you know what he said happened to him last night.. huh do you?!"

"No man why do think I do?"

Roy was now shouting "BECAUSE HE SAID YOU RAPED HIM… THAT YOU KNOCKED HIM DOWN AND GOD DAM RAPED HIM!"

Chet was shocked about what he was hearing. He thought back to when he woke up… he was out of his pants and the smell of sex was in the air. He didn't check the bathroom before he left so Johnny could have been in there the whole time. He didn't think he would have done that to his friend and team mate… then again he was drunk. No he wouldn't… he was a better guy than that… so he responded to Roy "no man I couldn't have… I mean I just wouldn't do a thing like that to John or anyone."

Roy replied "think back Chet… think hard… you've got to remember last night even if you didn't, you were with him."

Chet thought hard… something's came back to him… getting into Johnny's Rover, laid on the couch… waking up having to pee real bad then…Oh god. It was like he was watching a movie of himself in third person. It was in broken pieces but the story was clear. He saw himself. He watched as he hugged Johnny from behind. He saw as Johnny pushed him away. As he pushed Johnny down and then …oh god he felt sick. He ran to the bathroom where he promptly threw up. Roy was hot on his heels.

"What Chet, what is it?"

Chet miserably replied "I did Roy… I did do it. Oh fuck… what did I do."

Roy thought he would want to hurt his friend like he had hurt Johnny but seeing Chet and knowing that is was done by a drunk version of him and not the real man all he could do was feel bad for the two life's that had been ruined by too much alcohol.

That night Roy had called the police and him and Chet told what happened. Chet was arrested and pleaded guilty in court… he was put in jail. Johnny had stayed in the hospital for close to a month to heal and started seeing a therapist. It took up to three months for him to get back on the job. During his time off he had gone to the jail to talk to Chet, where both men talked and Chet apologized profusely and Johnny forgave him but also told him he could never forget no matter how much he wanted to. Chet understood and though the men were not as close as before they were still friends. Everyone knew that what Chet had done hurt Johnny so they did whatever was needed to help their friend. Johnny, though permanently scared did not let what happened stop him from living life and doing his job which he loved and moving on with life. Though it was hard, he had his friends, a therapist and all the help he could hope to have. Everyone also knew that Chet had not totally meant to do it… he was drunk and they knew their friend well enough to know he would not do it if he was in his right mind. Drunk or not, what Chet did he was the one who did it. Chet as well was seeing a therapist in jail and getting help. His friends came to visit and talk with him so he had them still. Both men, though changed from the experience, never gave up and lived as good a life as they could.


End file.
